Songs That I Wrote Baised on the Twilight Saga!
by Runs With Horses
Summary: One night I wanted to write a song and Twilight was my inspiration i hope you like them! Reviewing is requested!
1. Forever With You

**Authors Note****: Just a few songs that I think of. I don't play but I tried to visualize the music.**

* * *

FOREVER…With You

**Verse 1 (piano starts the melody)**

I've never felt like this before

What is it I feel when you are near?

If I lived forever

I wouldn't live…without you there…with me

I want to feel this way…always

Never leave me

**Chorus (soft guitar joins the piano)**

I will always want you to hold me tight

To love me with every breath you take

I want to…

**(Tempo Increases)**

Spend forever with you.

I don't want to be without you in my life

You are every breath

Thought

Feeling

BEAT OF MY HEART!

I want a

Forever…Forever…With you

**Verse 2**** (Piano continues melody and guitar falls away, Tempo slows)**

With you gone

I have no purpose to carry on

My air is gone, my heart a dark hole

Why? Why do I deserve this?

Did I…fill a void…that you filled in me?  
Was I not good enough for you?

I swear, my life is gone

I have no purpose any more.

Cuz your gone…I have no one hold to

I can't stay sane, I want to hate you but…

**Chorus (soft guitar joins the piano)**

I will always want you to hold me tight

To love me with every breath you take

I want to…

**(Tempo Increases)**

Spend forever with you.

I don't want to be without you in my life

You are every breath

Thought

Feeling

BEAT OF MY HEART!

I want a

Forever…Forever…With you

**Verse 3**** (music stays the same increasing in Tempo again)**

I CAN'T GO ON! CUZ YOUR GONE!

MY HEART IS EMPTY!

NO ONE!...NO ONE CAN VILL THAT VOID!!

**(music slows to the same melody in the first Verse)**

I see you again…

You look the same, but…

Empty…

Have you suffered like me?

**(Guitar Joins piano and the tempo slowly increases as the words are sung) **

Do you know how I feel?

Do you know how hard I fell…?

No, cuz you weren't here to know

Now your back, and expect me to hate you.

I don't…

I forgive you!

**Chorus (soft guitar joins the piano)**

I will always want you to hold me tight

To love me with every breath you take

I want to…

**(Tempo Increases)**

Spend forever with you.

I don't want to be without you in my life

You are every breath

Thought

Feeling

BEAT OF MY HEART!

I want a

Forever…Forever…With you

**Final**** (music slowly fades)**

Forever…Forever…With you

Forever…Forever…With you

Forever…Forever…With you

Forever

Forever…With You!

* * *

**So?**

**Luv,**

**RWH!**


	2. How Could You?

**Authors Note****: Yea, the second one.**

* * *

HOW COULD YOU? (Duet)

**Verse 1**** (a slow guitar and piano start to play slowly)** _Female_

Why?

How?

What did I do to deserve it?

Was I not…good enough…for you?

**(Drums and bass enter and guitar picks up the tempo, piano disappears)**_ female_

You stole my heart… and won't give it back

I gave you **all** I had,

And what do you do?

Up and LEAVE!

**Chorus**** (beet gets louder and quicker)** _both_

How could you? How could you?

Why am I so broken? _Female_

Why did you believe me? _Male_

I know I won't ever be enough…but…

How could you?

**Verse 2**** (piano re-enters and the music softens)**_ male_

I lied through my teeth, and yet you believed me

After all the times I said 'I love you'

You let…one word…break your faith

I have loved you forever

I know I don't deserve it…

YOUR FORGIVENESS!

YEAH! YEAH! _Both_

**Chorus**** (beet gets louder and quicker)** _both_

How could you...How could you?

Why am I so broken? _Female_

Why did you believe me? _Male_

I know I won't ever be enough…but…

How could you?

**Verse 3**

**(Drums and bass re-enter and guitar picks up the tempo, piano disappears)**_ both_

OH YEAH!

**(other instruments except the piano fall away)**_ female after each line Male says 'How could you?'_

I forgive you!

_How could you?_

Why would I not?

_How could you?_

You are my life…My only love… I will love you…till time stands still

_How could you?_

_Male after each line Female says 'How could you?'_

I don't deserve it,

_How could you?_

I, a lying Jerk!

_How could you?_

Why…How…are you able to still feel for me?

_How could you?_

My only love…I have waited for you…ALL…MY…LIFE!

_How could you?_

**(Drums and bass re-enter and guitar picks up the tempo, piano disappears) **_Both_

OH! BA-BY!

HOW COULD YOU? _Male_

_HOW COULD I NOT?! Female_

HOW COULD YOU?...HOW…COULD…**YOU**!_ Both_

**(The other instruments fade leaving the piano playing softly)**_ both whispering, there voices echo_

How could you?_ How could you?_

How could you? _ How could you?_

How could you? _How could you?_

Humm-Uhummm...Yeeeaaah!

**(Piano fades slowly and the music stops)**

* * *

**Again...RxR!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Who Are You?

**Authors Note****: Hey! This is the Song that Bella writes in Chapter 2 of Gypsy Woman after she sees Edward for the first time! **

**I thought it would fit perfectly!**

* * *

**Who**

**Verse 1 (Soft Piano plays though out the whole song)**

He stood there

Adonis

Was he a god?

Or just perfect?

What do I feel now?

It's nothing like before

I need to know…

**Chorus**

WHO, WHO!

Who are you?

Who is it that this feeling's for?

Who has made my heart squeeze like a grape?

WHO, WHO!?

Who are you?

**Verse 2**

I have to know

The mystery kills me,

I need to know you

Tell me

Tell me

You are…

Who?

What?

Where are you from?

When will I know your name?

Why here?

How did you come to this shit hole?

**Chorus**

WHO, WHO!

Who are you?

Who is it that this feeling's for?

Who has made my heart squeeze like a grape?

WHO, WHO!?

Who are you?

**Verse 3**

WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOU?  
WHY DO I WRITE FOR YOU?

WHAT IS IT I FEEL INSIDE?!

**Chorus**

WHO, WHO!

Who are you?

Who is it that this feeling's for?

Who has made my heart squeeze like a grape?

WHO, WHO!?

Who are you? **(Repeat x 5)**

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! I'm considering looking for a Vocal Teacher. Can anybody tell me what to ask and or look for? Feed back is greatly appreciated!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


End file.
